Whispers on the wind
by KieranHowl
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'My little Nymph' Will add a summary once the story has progressed a bit further. Prologue is up. Warning: Will contain some graphic scenes in future chapters, if you're not good with them, read at your own risk.
1. Prologue: 1970

Welcome to 'Whispers on the wind' sequel to My Little Nymph

* * *

Ch. 1: My Biggest Mistake.

* * *

*1970*

"Charles, please, put down the beer." Noah had come back for spring break, an on again off again situation, she had finally gotten to the point in her education she was close to her Ph.D in psychology.

"You know, you're the reason…" she stopped, her body rigid.

"You don't mean that, Charles. Come on now, you've had too much to drink."

"Obviously not, you're still here."

"You want me to leave?" Noah knew Charles had been under excessive amounts of stress, running the school and teaching, but for him to say something like this, it stung.

"Yes, I want you gone, Noah."

"I see…I'll gather my things then and you'll be rid of me."

"You always were my biggest Mistake, Noah."

"Charles, enough. I get it." it had been 8 years since the school had opened, Noah was now 30 years old, Charles was 32.

"Professor Beckett?" Noah turned towards one of the students, "Now's not a good time, sorry kiddo." The brown haired girl watched her professor walk off up the stairs.

* * *

"Hello Noah."

"Raven?" the blonde smiled, sliding off the bed.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to congratulate you. You're graduating from Oxford soon, right?"

"Yes, well…I may be graduating but I won't be coming back to celebrate."

"Charles?" Noah gave a curt nod. "He's made it very clear, he doesn't want me here. Said I was his biggest mistake."

"you will be if he lets you leave after such a big fight, Noah."

"Yes well, I'm not so sure I care anymore." She slid the small silver band he had given her 8 years ago, off her finger, setting it on the bedside table.

"I'm going back to oxford tonight; I've found a temporary place to stay until I get my Ph.D."

"Noah…" The silver and gold haired mutant stopped.

"No, Raven. I can't do this anymore, That's not the man I fell in love with." Raven nodded in understanding.

"I'll be back in New York by May, feel free to drop me a line." Raven watched her grab her bag, the promise ring remained discarded on the table.

"Good bye Noah."

"Good bye Raven."

Noah left without telling anyone, taking one last look at the institute she got in her car and drove off, not looking back.

* * *

"Noah?" it was late, and all of the students were in bed.

"Noah Left, Charles" the shaggy haired brunette turned to face Raven.

"You let her leave?" Raven gave a shrug of her shoulders. "After what happened, I figured it best to let her go."

"Raven…"

"You really hurt her, Charles. She isn't coming back, not this time." She held out her palm, showing him the ring he'd given her all those years ago.

"She took it off…"

"You said she was your biggest mistake."

"I didn't mean it!"

"If you hadn't meant it, you would never have said it. When did you become such an asshole?" Charles gave her a pointed look.

"About the time you left with Erik." A low blow, but it got his point across.

"I see, well, you and Noah have been together for 7 years, Charles. What changed? What made you this way." Her voice raised as she pressed a finger to his chest.

"It doesn't matter, People change, Raven!"

"Not so much that they hurt loved ones." Raven turned to walk away from him.

"Get out of my house, Raven."

"It's our house, Charles, and I was already leaving." He watched her form vanish down the stairs, he opened the palm of his hand and saw the slightly tarnished silver promise ring.

"What have I done…?"

* * *

"Noah Beckett?" she was sitting just outside the terminal for flight 47 to oxford.

"Depends on who's asking." She glanced up to see a guy, slightly older than herself.

"My name is Larry Trask."

"From Trask industries?"

"The very same, Miss Beckett." Noah laughed, "Seriously, people need to quit calling me Miss Beckett, that was my mother, I'm just Noah."

"Well 'just Noah' do you know what Trask industries specializes in?"

"Cybernetics, correct? You also manufacture weapons to aid in foreign wars and affairs."

"Wow, Beautiful and smart." Noah rolled her eyes at his attempted flattery.

"Let's just get to the point, Trask. What do you want?"

"You're a business type of girl, aren't you?" he chuckled, sitting down next to her.

"That I am, and I have a temper to rival a bull, so quit beating around the bush, I have a plane to catch soon."

"Yes ma'am"

"Don't call me ma'am, I'm no one's mother." Larry smiled at her spit fire personality.

"Well, I'm here because I need your help researching mutant genetics." She became suspicious.

"and If I refuse to help you? Then what, Mr. Trask?"

"I'm hoping it doesn't come to 'what if's' Noah."

" _Flight 47 to Oxford is now boarding, flight 47 passengers, please proceed to the terminal gate."_

"I'm sorry Mr. Trask, but I can't help you, find me again when I come back for the summer, maybe I'll have a different answer." Noah bade him good bye and headed for the terminal, unaware of the person coming up behind her.

"I'm very sorry for this, Noah, but I really need your help. Take her out to the van." The man who'd ambushed her had placed a rag covered in chloroform over her mouth to knock her out, last thing she saw was the woman at the terminal entrance calling for security.

Raven saw what happened from where she was standing, she had come to make sure Noah's take off was alright, but she had never expected an abduction. Raven followed the men in disguise, trying to keep up so she could take her friend back, unfortunately she got swept into a crowd of students entering the airport, causing her to lose Trask and his men.

"I have to tell Charles. Noah, please be alright, we're gonna find you, I promise."

* * *

So this is just the prologue to 'Whispers on the wind', naturally it will be short, but I appreciate your reviews as this story continues to progress, next chapter will delve up to the future with the sentinels and Logan going back in time.


	2. 1973

Ch. 1: 1973.

* * *

*New York City*

"This might just work, Charles"

"What might work?" Kitty Pride and the others sat around their elders.

"The sentinel program, was original conceived by Doctor Bolivar Trask. In the early 70's he was one of the world's leading weapons designers. But, covertly, he had begun experimenting on mutants." Charles paused for a second, as I something was on his mind. "Using their gifts to fuel his own research. He took the one woman that I had ever truly loved from me."

The other mutants stared in curiosity. "Noah, right?"

"Yes, she was quite the young woman when I knew her." Charles had a somewhat dazed smile.

"What happened, Professor?"

"We had a fight, I said some harsh things to her before her flight back to Oxford. I never should have let her leave. That was my biggest mistake."

"what exactly happened after she left?"

"Well, a mutual friend of ours went to make sure her take off went alright, however, Noah was ambushed by Trask, for all I know he could have killed her." Kitty, Bobby and the others stared, urging him to continue.

"What was so spectacular about Noah, she was able to control Nature." Charles had a fond smile on his face as he recalled their long passed training sessions in the garden.

"Anyways. There was one mutant who had discovered what he was doing."

"A mutant with the ability to transform herself into anyone."

"Mystique." Everyone turned to look at colossus.

"I knew her as Raven. We met when we were children, grew up together. She was like a sister to me. I tried to help her but only succeeded in driving her away. She hunted Trask across the world and at the Paris peace accords in 1973 after the Vietnam war, she found Trask and killed him. It was the first time she killed a human."

"It wasn't her last." Logan stated, a brief tension filled the air.

"But killing Trask did not have the outcome she expected. It only persuaded the government of the need for his program. They captured her that day, tortured her, experimented on her, In her DNA they discovered the secrets to her powers and transformations. It gave them the key they needed to create weapons that could adapt to any mutant power. And in less than fifty years the machines that have destroyed so many of our kind were created. And it all started that day in 1973, the day she first killed, the day she truly became mystique."

"You want to go back there." Kitty stated.

"If I can get to her, stop the assassination, keep her out of their hands, then we can stop the sentinels from ever being born."

"And end this war before it ever begins."

"I can send someone back a couple weeks, maybe a month, but you're talking about going back decades. You have the most powerful brain in the world professor, but the mind can only stretch so far before it snaps. It would rip you apart. I'm sorry no one could survive that trip."

"What if someone's mind has a way of snapping back? What if someone can heal as fast as they're ripped apart?" Logan had volunteered to make the trip.

* * *

"So, I wake up in my younger body, god knows where, then what?"

"You'll need to go to my house, and find me. Convince me of all of this."

"won't you just be able to read my mind?"

"I didn't have my powers in 1973. Logan, you're going to have to do for me what I once did for you, lead me, guide me. I was a very different man then, you'll have to be patient with me. I blamed myself for so many things after Noah went missing."

"Patience isn't my strongest suit. This Noah girl, you got a picture of her? Maybe I can find her too."

"She's a very hard girl to miss, Logan, she'll have gold and silver hair and heterochromia."

"You'll need me as well." Erik stepped forward, interrupting their conversation.

"what?" Logan turned to face the two elderly mutants.

"After mystique left Charles, she came with me and I set her on a dangerous path, a darer path. It's going to take the two of us, side by side at a time we couldn't have been further apart." Erik placed a hand on Charles' shoulder

"Great…so where do I find you?" Logan sounded irritated

"well, that's complicated."

* * *

"Basically your body will go to sleep while your mind travels back in time. As long as you're back there the past and present will continue to coexist but once you wake up, whatever you've done will take hold and become history and for the rest of us it will be the only thing in history that we know. It will be like the last fifty years never happened, and this world, this war, the only person who will remember it is you. Alright, Logan, I need you to clear your head and to stay as calm as possible."

"Why, what do you mean?"

"If your mind gets rocky it'll be harder for me to hold you, you could start to slip between past and future."

"but what if I need to get a little rocky?"

"think peaceful thoughts?"

"Peaceful thoughts? You have any good news?"

"Well, you don't really age so you'll pretty much look the same."

"You really don't have a whole lot of time in the past. Sentinels will find us, they always do."

"And this time we won't be able to run, we'll have no escape. This is our last chance."

"see you all soon."

"this might sting a little."

* * *

*1973*

Lava lamp, that's all Logan saw as he woke up, looking down he saw the arm draped over his neck, climbing off the water bed he glanced around the room, peeking out the closed blinds.

"Holy shit…" he grabbed her pants and put them on as the door opened. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Gwen."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Get dressed." Logan eyed the men carefully, ready to fight if he had to.

"hey, I don't know what's going on." He strained his mind for any idea of what ight have made these men so angry.

"What's going on, is you're supposed to be protecting the boss's daughter, not screwing her."

"I didn't sleep with her." The brunette casually put her boots back on.

"No?"

"No. I mean yes, I slept with her many times but…"

"Jimmy!"

"That wasn't me, that was the old me. I just got here like twenty seconds ago."

"Really, and what happened to your clothes?" Logan clanged down, he had almost forgotten about being naked.

"My…oh. would you believe me if I said I was sent from the future?" the short chubby guy snorted. "Gt out of here sweetheart. We're gonna take care of this comedian."

"No you're not, you're gonna give me the keys to your car, and some money for gas or you're gonna wake up in the hospital. Trust me I know how these things play out."

"Oh cause you're from the future?" the chubby guy was starting to piss him off.

"No, because of these." He extended his claws, discovering they were back to being bone.

"What the hell?" the thugs reached for their guns. And began shooting, to no avail.

"god…dammit!" Logan pushed the bullets back out, listening to them hit the carpeted floor. The thugs looked terrified as he advanced on them, taking them out and stealing the chubby one's keys.

"peaceful thoughts."

* * *

*Saigon*

"Can I help you, Colonel?"

"Just here to give our boys a proper send off." The elderly military member stood outside a tent harboring a mutant division of its own.

"Sorry sir, but we can't, we have orders. This is a quarantined area."

"Stand aside soldier. That's an order." The two men guarding the tent let the man through.

"Attention!"

"At ease." As he scanned the room, he gave a small, almost unnoticeable smile, to all the mutants in the tent, stopping at a table in the back of the barrack.

"What is all this?" one of the men gave him the answer.

"Lab reports, sir. Blood tests, it's all getting packed up and shipped"

"Where is it going?" he looked down at the file in his hands.

"Same place they are, sir. Trask Industries."

"Let's go gentleman, taking you out of this shit show." William Stryker Jr. walked into the tent.

"Shipping home?" Alex questioned, hopefully. Stryker looked down at his watch.

"Not just yet."

"What are you doing with those?" one of the men who's entered behind him had opened a case full of needles and vials of unknown substances.

"Something to make the ride a little smoother. We're transferring you to a private facility where we can run a few more tests."

"You and your men are not military." The colonel walked towards Stryker and his men. "Private outfit." Stryker handed him a folded up piece of paper.

"we're authorized to reprimand these men." The colonel looked down at the paper before looking back up at William.

"These troops, they're going home."

"Well, Colonel, I don't believe you have jurisdiction in this matter."

"I'm afraid I do, sir." The Colonel advanced on Stryker, urging him to back down.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"The question is, Major, who are you?" the older man looked at Stryker's dog tags before turning back into Mystique and darting off to take out the men. She didn't stop until she had William Stryker in a chokehold.

"Raven!"

"That's not my name." Alex aimed and shot Stryker out of her grasp with his energy blast, Raven stared in surprise.

"I had that."

"I know."

"Let's move out! Come on, let's go."

"Where's Erik?"

"I'm on my own now." Raven led them out of the tent and towards a plane.

* * *

"Hold that plane! I'm not leaving these boys in this god forsaken country!" Raven watched as everyone climbed into the plane, Alex stopped at the ramp.

"You're not coming with us, are you?"

"My war's not over. Trask has Noah, Alex. I have to find her." Alex looked surprised.

"He caught Nymph?"

"Yeah, I don't know where he's keeping her but I'm going to find out."

"Good luck, Raven. Bring her home safe?"

"I Promise." With that she left the plane as it closed up and took off.

* * *

*Xavier Mansion*

Logan drove up the elongated driveway, parking in front of the house. Getting out of the car he made his way to the front door, using the knocker he waited for someone to answer.

"Can I help you?" Logan stared at the young man.

"Yeah, uh, what happened to the school?"

"Schools been shut for years. Are you a parent?" Hank inquired.

"Sure as hell hope not. Who are you?"

"Hank, Hank McCoy. I look after the house." Logan looked ready to laugh.

"You're beast?" Hank stared back blankly.

"Gee, I guess you were a late bloomer."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Hank went to shut the door on him. "Where's the professor."

"There's no professor here." Hank tried to shut the door again but Logan pressed harder.

"Pretty strong for someone so scrawny. Sure there's not a little beast in there?"

"There's no beast here."

"Come on, beastie." Logan shoved the door open.

"No." Logan strode in past him, Hank hurried after, leaving the door ajar.

"Hey! I said the schools closed, you need to leave."

"Not until I see the professor." Hank stopped him, forcing him to turn around.

"There's no professor here, alright?! I told you that." Logan genuinely looked at Hank for the first time.

"Look kid, you and I are gonna be good friends." Logan punched him in the face, sending hank toppling to the ground. "You just don't know it yet." Logan set off up the stairs.

"Professor!" he didn't expect Hank to jump him.

"Hank, what's going on?" Charles' voice snapped him out of an angry stupor.

"Professor?" The man at the top of the stairs was not what he had expected.

"Please, don't call me that." Charles insisted.

"Hey, you know this guy?" Hank asked, hanging from the chandelier.

"He looks slightly familiar. Get off the bloody chandelier, Hank."

"This is private property my friend, I'm going to have to ask him to ask you to leave." Charles motioned to Hank.

"I'm afraid I can't do that because, uh, because I was sent here for you."

"Well tell whoever it was that sent you that I'm…busy."

"That's gonna be really tricky because, the person who sent me, was you." Logan began to explain, which would have been easier had Charles stopped cutting him off.

"What?"

"About fifty years from now."

"Fifty years from now, like in the future fifty years from now?" Charles had mocking expression on his face.

"Yeah."

"I sent you from the future?"

"Yeah."

"Piss off." Charles was growing more and more irritated.

"If you had your powers, you'd know I was telling the truth."

"How did you know I don't have my po—Who are you?"

"I told you."

"You CIA?"

"No."

"You were watching me?"

"I know you Charles, we've been friends for years. I know your powers came when you were nine, I know you thought you were going crazy when it started, all the voices in your head, and it wasn't until you were twelve that you realized the voices in your head were everyone else's. I also know about Noah, the fight you guys had the night she was kidnapped, you told me it was the single biggest mistake you'd ever made. Do you want me to go on?"

"I never told anyone that." Logan noticed the remorse setting in on Charles' face.

"Not yet, but you will."

"Alright, you've piqued my interest. What do you want?"

"We have to stop Raven. I need your help; we need your help."

"I think I'd like to wake up now…" Charles walked past beast and into the dining room.

"What does she have to do with this?" Hank was curious now as the blue faded from his skin.

"So you're saying they stole ravens power, and they what? They weaponized it?"

"Well, she unique." As long as the two had known the shapeshifter she had been on the chaotic side.

"Yeah she is, Hank. What about Noah, you bought her up as well." Logan sighed. "I don't have the whole story exactly, but from what I understand Trask had a purpose for her, you told me she controlled nature?"

"Yes, it was what drew me to her, she had this warm and friendly Aura, but she also had a temper to rival a feral tiger." Logan laughed, the more he learned about this girl the more he hoped he'd get to meet her. "Gave me a good arse whooping on more than one occasion."

"Sounds like you, Charles. Never liked if girls just flocked to you. Anyways, in the beginning the sentinels were just targeting mutants, then they began to identify the genetics in non-mutants that would eventually have mutant children, grandchildren. Many of the humans tried to help us, it was a slaughter, Leaving only the worst of humanity in charge. I've been in a lot of wars; I've never seen anything like this. And it all starts with Her."

"Well, let's just say that for the sake of…the sake, that I choose to believe you, I choose to help you, Raven won't listen to me. No, her heart has always belonged to someone else."

"I know, that's why we're going to need magneto too." Charles just started to laugh, Logan grew irritated again.

"Erik…you do know where Erik is, don't you?" Hank looked at Logan.

"Yeah…" Logan looked back at the still laughing Charles. "He's where he belongs."

"Well that's it, you're just gonna walk out?"

"Ooh, top marks, like I said, you are perceptive."

"The professor I know would never would never turn his back on someone who lost their path, and he sure as hell would never turn his back on someone he loved." Charles froze at the base of the staircase.

"You know, I think I do remember you now, yeah, we came to you a long time ago seeking your help, and I'm gonna say to you what you said to us then…fuck off." Logan grabbed his robe, hank got up ready to defend Charles.

"Listen to me you little shit! I've come a long way and I've watched a lot of good people die, friends, and if you wanna wallow in self-pity and do nothing then you're gonna watch the same thing, you understand?" Charles expression shifted from cocky to uncertainty.

"we all have to die sometime." Charles walked away.

"I told you there was no professor here."

"What the hell happened to him?" Logan turned, facing Hank.

"He lost everything, Erik, Raven, Noah, the school, the labs, this whole place. Then, just after the first semester the war in Vietnam got worse, many of the teachers and students were drafted, I mean, it broke him, but the drinking, it all started when Noah came back from Oxford for summer back in 1966, five years after Cuba. The night she'd told him she was going into the graduate program."

"Charles didn't want her to leave again?"

"No, she'd been gone for years, tried her best to help get the school up and running, stood in as a substitute when we really needed her, the kids loved her almost as much as Charles, they looked up to her. But when Noah left, that night back in 1970, he retreated into himself, I wanted to help, do something so I designed a serum to treat him, derived from the same formula that helps me control my mutation. I take just enough to keep myself balanced but…he takes too much. I tried easing him back but he just couldn't bear the pain, said he heard her, Noah, screaming in his head. What's worse is the treatment…he's just lost too much."

"I'll help you get her, not for any of your future...whatever, but for her…and Noah."

"Fair enough."

* * *

So. That end the official first chapter of 'Whispers on the wind' Please leave reviews for faster updates as usual, also thank you to those who've followed/Favorited this story already I greatly appreciate it.

Next chapter will bring back Noah/Nymph and Erick/Magneto as well as introduce Quicksilver.


	3. Where are you?

Ch. 2: Where are you?

* * *

*Noah' P.O.V, Trask Industries.*

"Let's try this again, Noah. How do your powers work?" these scientists, they had strapped her down for who knows the number of times this week, it was s steady schedule for the last three years, they always started in the early parts of the mornings and it was consecutive throughout the day, injections of some serum to paralyze her while they drew blood, electrocuted her to try and make her talk, she knew she couldn't keep this up forever.

"Come on sweetheart, the sooner you tell us, the sooner you can go back to sleep." Noah glared up at the man, spitting in his face.

"F-Fuck you, you want you a-answers, just k-kill me." The scientist wiped the spit off his face, punching Noah in the side of the head, reopening an old wound.

"So be it. Collins, level 5." Noah clenched her teeth, holding back her screams as the pain started.

"See you in ten minutes, Noah."

* * *

*Xavier mansion*

"You don't know Erik, like I do." Something faint echoed in Charles' mind, he didn't know what it was, but he knew his serum had not kicked in just yet.

' _help…please, I can't take anymore.'_ A single tear slid down his cheek, unnoticed by Hank and Logan, the more he replayed the voice it came back to him.

"Noah…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Hank. It was nothing." He couldn't be hearing Noah, she wasn't a telepath so there would be no way for her to connect to him, he must have been hallucinating.

"That man is a monster, A murderer. You think you can convince Raven to change, to come home? Splendid. But what makes you think you can change him?"

"Because you and Erik sent me back here."

"The room they're holding him in, was built during the second world war. When there was a shortage of steel, so the foundation is made of pure concrete and sand, no metal."

"He's being held a hundred floors beneath the most heavily guarded building on the planet."

"Why is he in there?" Hank and Charles shared a look, "What, he forgot to mention it?" Charles started laughing again.

"Uh, JFK." Hank filled Logan in on the history.

"He killed…"

"What else explains the bullet miraculously curving through the air? Erik's always had a way with guns. You sure you want to carry on with this?"

"Hey, this is your plan, not mine."

"We don't have any resources to get us in."

"Or out." Charles finished for Hank. "It's just me and Hank"

"I know a guy. Yeah, he'd be a young man now, grew up outside of DC. He can get into anywhere, just don't know how the hell we're gonna find him."

"Well, Cerebro is out of the question." Charles looked away from Hank and Logan, with his powers out of commission he was useless. "We have a phone book."

* * *

*Trask industries.*

"I thought you'd be getting ready for your trip, sir."

"I just came back to grab a couple files. Is that a new scarf? It's nice." Trask kept walking past the receptionist.

"Thank you." Once up the stairs she turned back into Mystique once more, entering Trask's office.

"Noah, where is he keeping you?" She rifled through the files, finally finding what she wanted behind the portrait of Trask giving a prosthetic leg t a little girl in a wheelchair, she felt her anger and sadness grow as she looked at the mutants this man had tortured and killed.

"Dr. Trask."

"One second" Raven quickly shifted back into the short man.

"we added some names to the Paris case." Rave looked down at the sheet, "Thank you."

"Is something wrong sir?" she reached up, wiping a stray tear.

"Uh, No. it's nothing. Would you mind typing up my itinerary? I don't wanna miss anything." As the secretary left to go back to her desk Raven set back to trying to find Noah.

Logan, hank and Charles knocked on the Maximoff's door, a woman who must have been in her early 40's or so answered the door.

"What's he done now? I'll just write a check for whatever he took."

"We just need to talk to him." She nodded. "Peter, the cops are here…again." The sound of a pin pong ball echoed in the basement.

"What do you guys want? I didn't do anything. Been here all day"

"Just relax peter, we're not cops."

"Course you're not cops, if you were cops you wouldn't be driving a rental car."

"How'd you know we've got a rental car?"

"I checked your registration while you were walking through the door. I also had some time to kill so I went through your rental agreements, saw you were from out of town. Are you FBI?" Peter moved quick enough to snatch one of their wallets, looking at the I.D and a business card for the Xavier institute "Nope, you're not cops."

"That's my…" peter dropped Charles' wallet, darting back to the couch. "Old card…"

"Well he is fascinating."

"He's a pain in the ass." Charles replied, tucking his wallet back into his pocket. "What is he, a teleporter?"

"No, he's just fast. When I knew him he wasn't so…young."

"Young, you're just old."

"So you're not afraid to show your powers?" Hank asked, watching as he finished a popsicle.

"Powers, what powers? What are you talking about? You see something strange here? Nothing anybody would believe if you told them." He zipped past, sitting at an old arcade machine, "So, who are you? What do you want?"

"We need your help, Peter." Logan began to explain.

"Why? What for?"

"We need your help to break into a highly secure facility., to get someone out."

"Prison break? That's illegal you know?"

"Well, only if you get caught?" They looked around at the boxes of stolen hostess snacks before looking back at Peter.

"So, what's in it for me?"

"You, you kleptomaniac, get to break into the Pentagon." This new information really piqued peters interest, as he turned to face the group of men in his room.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"'cause we're just like you?" Logan's reply was short and sweet, the two entered a small stare down.

"Show him." Logan's claws protruded from under his skin.

"That's cool, it's just…disgusting."

* * *

*Trask industries, laboratory sector. *

"Room 2391. Dr. Trask. Why the sudden interest in this girl?"

"I think she knows more than she lets on, but the methods we've been using haven't shown results." The scientist nodded. 'Trask' glanced around the hallways, mapping the way out, as they walked.

"here we are, please be careful, doctor." The fake Trask nodded as the door to Noah's holding cell was opened. Once the door was closed and the scientist was gone she reverted back.

"Oh my god…" Noah looked up groggily, ready to scream until her vision cleared.

"R-Raven?" Noah looked like hell, she was shackled to the wall in nothing but a very loose fitting hospital style gown, her silver and gold hair was disheveled, matted with sweat, dirt, and dry blood.

"Shh, I'm here to help you."

"You need to go, Raven. If…if they find you." Raven got to work un-cuffing Noah.

"Noah, I won't leave you here, you'll die if I do. I saw what they did to the others."

"then let them…" whatever had happened to her, it was killing Raven.

"Noah, sweetheart, I can't do that. Charles would never forgive me if I let you die." Once Noah's hands were free the shapeshifter helped her to her feet, using Trask's own finger print to get them out.

"Raven, if they find out I'm missing…"

"I'll risk it. now let's go."

* * *

*Pentagon*

"Built in 1943, the pentagon is the world's largest office building, housing more than twenty-five thousand military employees to stretch over six million square feet."

"Where's the bathroom?" a little girl near the front of the tour group asked, her question was innocent enough to distract the guide long enough for Charles and Logan to sneak off down a flight of stairs.

Hank cut the camera feed while Peter darted through the cafeteria and into the elevator behind the guard taking Erik his food. By the time the guard had realized, it was too late. Peter duct taped the guard after stealing his uniform.

As the elevator opened, Peter quickly picked up the tray and began down the corridor.

Once inside the containment cell he slid the food tray down the shoot with a note.

' _mind the glass'_ Erik looked down at the food before glancing up at the fake guard. Peter smiled down as he began vibrating the glass, causing it to shatter. Erik took this opportunity to climb out.

"In three seconds those doors are going to open, and twenty guard will be in here to shoot us."

"I know." Peter held Erik's head, "That's what I'm waiting for."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm holding our head so you don't get whiplash."

"What?"

"Whip….lash" Peter replied slowly, the second the door slid open he was gone, next second hey were in the elevator, and Peter changed back into his regular clothes.

"I go a little fast, this happens with everyone." Erik felt like he was about to empty his stomach.

"must have done something pretty serious. What'd you do man? What did you do? What did you do? Why'd they put you in there."

"For killing the president. The only thing I'm guilty of is fighting for people like us.

"You take Karate? You know Karate man?"

"I don't know Karate, but I know crazy."

* * *

*Kitchen*

"Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls, this is a code red situation. We are evacuating the entire floor so don't, so we, uh, my associate and I can secure the premises."

"Who are you?"

"We are…" Charles glanced over at Logan, "Special operations, C.D.M.B.I. C, look maybe you didn't hear me when I first spoke, but it is imperative that you understand, we are in a complete lock down situation. We have to get to the third floor and—" Logan got tired of listening to Chares ramble on and took action, beating the guards with whatever he could get his hands on.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you finished?" Charles rummaged around for something off one of the guards, finally pulling out a long metal key.

*Elevator*

"They tell me you can control metal" Peter looked like he was in thought about something.

"They?"

"You know, my mom once knew a guy who could do that" the elevator pinged at the floor they needed. As the door opened Charles turned to see Erik and Peter.

"Charles?" Charles stared at him for only a second before punching the metal manipulator in the face, sending both of them flying. Charles used the wall for support, walking back out into the kitchen. Erik held his face where he had been punched.

"Good to see you too, old friend. And walking." Charles looked disgusted.

"No thanks to you."

"You're the last person in the world I expected to see today." Erik finally got back to his feet.

"Believe me, I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to. If we get you out of here we do it my way, no killing."

"No helmet, I couldn't disobey you if I wanted."

"I'm never getting inside that head again. I need your word, Erik" Erik never got the chance to reply as the door opened and guard entered the floor with guns drawn.

"Nobody move!"

"Hold it right there!"

"Charles?" the telepath stood still, staring the guards down.

"Freeze them, Charles."

"I can't." Erik hid is surprise.

"Hands up!" Erik started shaking the metal in the kitchen, Charles placed his hands to try and hold him back.

"No!" Peter used this scenario to his advantage as he darted around the room, he knocked the hat off one of the guards, amongst the many other things he did. Before he stopped running he moved all of the bullets so they would miss the targets.

One time was sped up again all the guards were thrown about the room, knocked unconscious as they made contact with the metal surfaces and walls. Charles, Erik and Logan walked past Peter, Logan patting Peter on the shoulder.

"Thanks kid."

* * *

*Airport*

"Peter, thank you very, very much."

"Yeah, I saw your flight plan in the cockpit, why are you going to Paris?" Once inside the plane, Erik glanced down, seeing the papers headline, _'Peace treaty signing in Paris.'_ Logan stopped him from taking it.

"Imagine if those were metal."

"Do me a favor and return it for me, ok, Peter?" Charles tossed Peter the keys to the rental car. "Take it slow."

"Where did they dig you up?" Erik inquired, sitting further away from Logan.

"You're gonna find this hard to believe, but uh, You sent me. You and Charles, from the future."

As their flight progressed things got more quiet, more tense.

"You sacrificed your powers? Why?"

"I sacrificed my powers so that I could sleep. But I sacrificed so much more than that, Erik. Noah…she's likely dead because of me."

"What happened?"

"We had a fight, about three years ago, she left to go back to Oxford. Trask, he took her. It really shouldn't have come as a surprise to me, she is as powerful as we are Erik, if not more so. Besides, what would you know about it?"

"I've lost my fair share."

"Ha, dry your eyes, Erik. It doesn't justify what you've done."

"You have no idea what I've done."

"I know that you took the things that mean the most to me."

"Well maybe you should have fought harder for them" Erik raised his voice.

"If you want to fight, Erik, I'll give you a fight!"

"Sit down!"

"Let him come." Charles charged at Erik.

"You abandoned me! You took her away, and you abandoned me!" the planes began to go haywire,

"Angel, Azazel, Emma, Banshee, Mutant brothers and sisters, All dead! Countless others!" Erik's powers began to crush the plane from the outside as it began to descend, falling out of the sky.

"Experimented on, tortured!"

"Erik!" Hank tried to steady the plane as Charles was tossed backwards on one of the couches.

"Where were you, Charles? We were supposed to protect them! Where were you when your own people needed you?! Where were you when Noah was taken?! Hiding! You and Hank, pretending to be something you're not!"

"Erik!" Hank tried again to get the metal manipulator to calm down.

"You abandoned us all." The plane returned to normal as the pressure gauge reset, Charles eyed Erik warily before disappearing into the cockpit.

"So, you were always an asshole."

"I take it we're best buddies in the future?" Erik turned, finally facing Logan as he lit up one of his cigars.

"Spent a lot of years trying to bring you down, bub."

"How's that work out for you?"

"You're like me, You're a survivor." Logan toked on his cigar a few times before speaking again. "You wanna pick all that shit up?" Erik quirked an eyebrow as he looked at the mess.

* * *

*Paris. *

"Noah, I want you to stay in the room, alright? I'm going down to get some more answers about Trask. If you get hungry order room service, I left some clothes in the closet for you, though I'm not sure they'll fit really well with how malnourished you are." Noah stared blankly at her for a few seconds.

"Raven, why are we in Paris?"

"I'm going to kill him, not just for what he did to you, but our brothers and sisters as well."

"He'd be sad to see this was the path you took, Raven."

"No, He'd be sad and angry to see what's been done to you, Noah. I don't think you truly realize how much Charles truly loves you."

"Not near as much as he loves you, Rae." Raven changed her clothes before going to kneel in front of her friend.

"Charles loves me as a sister, Noah, He loves you in a very different way." She produced the silver promise ring from her pocket.

"Where did you get this?" Noah stared down at the promise ring from so long ago.

"I swiped it the last night I was at the mansion. Figured you'd want it back when I found you." She dropped the band into Noah's hand before getting up to leave.

"Raven?" the blonde turned, curious.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for everything. I owe you."

"Just, promise me you'll take care of Charles when you're reunited."

"Our promises always end up broken. We're not meant for fairytales, Raven." Raven chose to ignore this statement, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

*Back on the plane*

"Fancy a game?" Erik set the chess board down on the table as Charles sipped on a glass of whiskey. "It's been a while."

"I'm not in the mood for games, thank you."

"I haven't had a real student in ten years." Erik poured himself a glass of whiskey, before sitting down across from Charles.

"I didn't kill the president."

"The bullet curved, Erik." Erik looked over, Charles maintained his focus out the window.

"Because I was trying to save him. They took me out before I could."

"Why would you try and save him?"

"Because he was one of us." Realization dawned on the telepath.

"Yu must think me so foolish. You've always said they would come after us."

"I never imagined they'd use Ravens DNA to do it."

"When did you last see her?" Charles was going to get as much information as he could about Ravens well-being.

"The day I left for Dallas."

"And how was she?"

"Strong, Driven, Loyal."

"No…how was she?" Erik fiddled with his hands, looking down at his glass.

"She was, we were…I could see why she meant so much to you. You should be proud of her, Charles." The telepath took another swig of his drink, glancing back out the window.

"She's out there fighting for our cause."

"Your cause. The girl I raised, she was not capable of killing."

"You didn't raise her, you grew up with her. She couldn't stay a little girl forever, that's why she left."

"She left because you got into her head." Erik had pushed a button he shouldn't have.

"That's not my power. She made a choice." Erik and Charles stared one another down over the chess board. "But now we know where the choice leads, don't we? She's going to murder Trask, they're going to capture her and then they're going to wipe us out."

"Not if we get to her first. Not if we change history tomorrow. I'm sorry, Charles, for what happened. I truly am." Charles downed the rest of his drink and leaned forward again.

"It's been a while since I've played."

"I'll go easy on you. Might finally be a fair fight."

"You can have the first move."

* * *

*Paris.*

Noah turned off the shower water, and stepped out into the cool air, wrapping the towel around her torso.

"Noah, are you almost done?!" she smiled to herself, a sensation that felt weird.

"Yes, I just need to get dressed!" she called back.

"Good, meet me downstairs, we'll get breakfast and then we'll leave." She looked down at the clothes on the counter, they looked eerily similar to something she had worn long ago, as memories played back in her head she grimaced. It was almost identical to the dress she'd worn the night she and Charles made their promise on the docks, back in 1962.

"Dammit…she had to buy this?" sighing, she got changed, braiding her hair back and over her left shoulder before tying it with rhinestone set butterfly hair tie.

* * *

Well there you have it, chapter 2. Chapter three will reunite Charles and Noah at the peace conference if it all goes well. Also some more sweet moments coming your way my lovely readers. I do also apologize in advance for how whiny Noah was in this chapter, but if ou were subject to torture everyday for three years, I can honestly say this would be the outcome, if not something worse.

As usual please review, it makes me a happy author.


	4. You're alive?

Inspired songs.

\- Fall for you (Acoustic) – secondhand serenade.

-Stand by you -Rachel Platten.

* * *

Ch. 3: You're alive…?

* * *

Logan drove the new rental car up to the Hotel Royale parking garage. Raven was in the meeting with Trask and the other military officials, and Noah stayed down in the hotel's restaurant.

"Good afternoon, gentleman, Hello, thank you for coming. Congratulations on winning this war." One of Trasks men set a brief case on the table, another handing out information packets.

"Now, I know you all have hands to shake and photos to take downstairs, so I will get right to the point. There is a new enemy out there, an enemy that will render your arsenals useless, your armies powerless and your nations defenseless. You will need a new weapon for this war, I call them sentinels." Trasks assistant turned the briefcase around, showing the program blueprints.

"Named for the ancient guardians that stood at the gates of the citadel." Raven took mental pictures of the blueprint in front of her, meanwhile downstairs Erik used his powers to get them into the building, knocking out the security detail.

"They have the aeronautic capabilities of a Harrier jet, armed with guns that can fire off more than two thousand rounds per minute of thermos-ceramic ammunition." Logan parked the car as everyone hurried out.

"But size, power, speed you can find that at lockied or Bowen, no. What makes the sentinels so special is the ability to target the mutant X gene." The group of mutants hurried up the stairs as raven got ready to make her move. Noah on the other hand had decided she was bred of sitting alone and went to explore the hotel.

Trask held up a white, oddly shaped, piece of equipment. "A genetic guidance system that can lock onto a marker half a mile away. It won't trigger in here unless it's identified the target. With this weapon there will be no human collateral damage." He pushed the button. "If I turned it on, the system couldn't even activate in here…" the small machine started beeping, it had picked up Raven who had disguised herself as the man she had beaten down in one of the hotel rooms last night.

"Unless there's a mutant…" Trasks machine reached four bars landing on one of the Vietnamese military men.

"There must be some sort of mistake."

"My machines don't make mistakes, what are you?"

"I assure you, I don't…" William got ready to shoot her, Trask called him off.

"No, don't shoot him."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Several of the other men in the room frisked their colleague, that's when she chose to attack, she took out the men quickly before stealing Stryker's gun, aiming for Trask.

"Raven!" the blue mutant finally looked up, seeing Charles, Erik and the other two. Stryker took this chance to stun her. Erik used his abilities t reroute the stun gun wires to William, leaving him on the ground to convulse.

"Charles?" her voice was hopeful.

"We've come for you, Erik and I, Together." Raven stared at the two of them.

"I never thought I'd see you again..."

"I made you a promise a long time ago that I would take care of you, and I meant that." Erik's eyes fall back on Stryker.

"Oh my god…Charles, you have to listen to me, She's alone downstairs, it's only a matter fo time until they find her."

"What? Raven, what are you talking about, who's downstairs?" Raven finally sat up. "She's downstairs, we have to get to her before Trask finds her again." Erik, having had enough of the situation stole the gun from Raven, catching it in his hand and aiming to kill her.

"Erik?"

"Erik, what are you doing?"

"Securing our future, Forgive me Mystique, as long as you're out there we can't bae safe."

"Erik…" Hank tried to calm him down.

"We don't have time for this, Erik. We have to get to her, we have to help! Use your powers Charles, stop him."

"He can't." Hank took the moment of hesitation to tackled Erik to the ground, giving Raven the chance to escape.

* * *

*Downstairs*

"Excusez-moi , où sont les toilettes ?" Noah had heard the commotion; Trasks men were running about the lobby like chickens with their heads cut off, she figured it would be best to hide from them.

"Vers le bas ce couloir là, la dernière porte sur votre droite." The receptionist informed her, pointing to a hallway at the left side of the lobby area.

"Merci bon monsieur." She hurried off down the indicated hallway, finally ducking into the women's restroom.

"Dammit, Raven, Where are you?" she glanced down at the watch on her wrist, fear started to rise in her chest, "She said she'd be back once the meeting was over, and I'm pretty sure it's over." She fixed her clothes before setting off again. She stopped one of the concierges to get directions.

"Pardonnez-moi , où est la rencontre avec Trask ? Je suis afarid je suis terriblement en retard."

"Suivez-moi madame, je peux vous emmener là-bas" She gave the man a small smile, following him into one of the elevators. As it arrived on their floor she heard the commotion.

"Merci, je pense que je peux le trouver ici." The concierge gave a polite bow of the head as the elevator closed again. Noah took off down the hall.

"Who are you? I don't know you!"

"Charles. I'm Charles Xavier!" Noah sprinted down the hall now, it sounded like something was about to happen.

"I don't know you." The gruff voice sort of terrified her, whoever this man was he sounded ready to kill someone.

"Huh?" Beast finally stood up, Noah was just outside the room now, listening to the voices.

"What the hell is that?!"

Whoa, Whoa, I can deal with this, just go, stop Erik." Beats took off out the window

"You're Logan That's Hank McCoy, I'm Charles Xavier, you've spent the last couple of days with us. You're on acid, somebody gave you really bad acid, Yeah." She tried not to laugh, but failed, might as well reveal herself now.

"Really Charles, Acid?" the telepath looked around for the source of the voice, was his serum waring off, there was no way Noah could be here, she was dead, he was sure of it.

"Oh my god…"

"Relax Charles, you're not hallucinating." Charles stood stock still as Noah rounded the corner.

"How…How are you here, you're dead."

"Always jumping to such a dramatic conclusion, it always was your style."

"Who is this?" Noah's eyes landed on Logan. "I'm a friend." She glanced at the telepath momentarily. "Do you mind?" Charles backed away as she advanced towards Logan.

"Logan, was it? I need you to calm down, I can help you, but you have to trust me."

"What would you know about Trust?" She gave Charles a pointed look, telling him she'd deal with him later. Logan stared down at the girl in front of him.

"There we go." Charles watched in amazement as Noah handled the situation before turning to face him.

"You should be Okay now, Logan."

"Noah…" she said nothing, staring hm down as he walked towards her.

"You're really here?" Noah flinched away from him, the last time he had come at her this way he had been angry.

"Very much so, it would appear."

"And you've barely aged." Sure she looked different, and he knew why, but she didn't look any different now than she had the day they had fought in Cuba 11 years ago.

"I wish I could say the same for you. Why didn't you come for me, Charles? I called out to you…but you never came." Charles looked at her hurt expression, he knew he was the cause.

"I thought I was…"

"Hallucinating, Drinking and whatever drug you're on will do that to you. Where's Raven?"

"She's gone." Noah looked at the broken window.

"So, you're the infamous Noah Beckett?"

"Yes, and you're the very infamous, James 'Logan' Howlett." How long had she had the accent? Charles racked his brain trying to remember if she'd had it when last they spoke.

"How'd you know that? Are you a mind reader as well?" Noah laughed at the insinuation.

"God no, the only telepath here is Charles. I'm something far more terrifying. Now, I've read about a few of your…scuffles? In the newspaper. You're quite notorious for sleeping with the women you're supposed to protect, though I can see why they fall for you, you have that bad boy, muscular physique, Girls love that, and a guy who can rock a leather jacket." Chares scoffed as she complimented Logan.

"Plus, a lot of us are suckers for a guy with great hair, that's secretly why I fell for Charles here." she draped an arm over the telepaths shoulder.

"Actually, as I recall, it's was I who fell for you first, you were just drawn in by my charming personality." She let her arm fall back to her side as she headed for the door.

"Yes well, the last time we spoke, your charming personality was what eventually led me to being kidnapped."

"We're not doing this, Noah. I don't want to fight right now."

"Who's fighting? I'm just stating a fact. I was in so much distress that night I was an easy target, worried about my final thesis paper, graduating, and trying to help with the institute once I came back for good, my mind was scattered, and then we had our fight, you told me never to come back."

"Yes, I recall, but I also recall being very drunk and stressed myself."

"Charles, we can talk about this later, we need to go help Raven."

* * *

*Xavier Mansion.*

"Home…" they had barely walked through the door before Charles collapsed.

"What happened?"

"He needs his treatment." Noah watched as Hank helped Charles back off the ground.

"Treatment? What treatment? Hank what's going on?" Noah watched worriedly as her two former friends walked upstairs.

"Hank, I can hear them!"

"Hank, what is going on?" her usual gold and silver eyes now just glowed gold, her temper rising.

"Has she always been able to do that?" Logan looked at the small girl in front of him, warily, he'd heard stories but never knew the full extent of her mutation.

"I'd stand back if I were you, Logan. Noah's touchy in the smallest of conflicts."

"Charles, tell me what's going on!" Logan backed away from the petit mutant as small gold orbs began to float around the room.

"Noah, now isn't the time!"

"Hey, Hey, both of you, pull yourselves together!"

"Oh shut up! He's been hiding something, all this time, I want to know what!" Logan raised his hand sin self-defense, in the timeline he was from, Noah Beckett was killed by Trask after he captured Raven, he had used both of their DNA to create the sentinels.

"It's not over yet."

"You don't believe that." Logan stared down at him in surprise.

"How do you know that?"

"And you…" Charles scoffed at the girl in front of him "You're just as scared as the day we met." His blue eyes met Noah's gold. "Still just the scared child you always were. As the serum wears off—" he indicated to his head.

"These come back, they all come back." Noah's anger did not subside but the orbs around the room slowly vanished. She turned and left the mansion, sitting just outside on the stairs, trying to calm herself down.

"Look, I'm still here, She's still out there, we need your help, Charles and not like this, I need you. I can't find Raven, not without your powers." Logan and Chares did not look away from one another until hank came back with a syringe.

"I added a little extra because you missed a dose."

"Please don't…" the voice was calm, quiet, almost inaudible, Charles glanced up to see Noah as she knelt down in front of him. "If…If we're going to stop this, whatever it is, we need the real Charles Xavier." He had the syringe pressed to his arm but she reached up, trying to take it from him gently.

"If this…future, is as Logan says it is, Millions of innocent lives will be lost, do you want those deaths weighing you down?" slowly he took the needle away from his vein and set it on the ground, standing up shakily.

"Noah, help me to my study?" she helped him back to his feet and up the stairs.

* * *

*Mansions bunker.*

"When was the last time you were down here?" Charles walked towards a room at the end of the hall

"The last time he went looking for students."

"A life time ago."

"More importantly, Charles, why did you bring us here?" he gave no reply to her question as something scanned his eyes.

" _welcome professor."_ Gold and silver eyes stared in curiosity.

"You have been a busy man, haven't you?" the door unlocked, sliding open.

"Yes well…I had to have some sort of hobby, didn't I?" Charles walked into the metal paneled room.

"Cerebro? You guys rebuilt it?" Noah looked around the large dome, curiously as Hank went to turn a knob on the control panel.

"She won't be moving fast." Charles picked up the helmet, blowing some dust off the top.

"These are muscles I haven't stretched in a long time." He placed the helmet on his head before taking a deep breath, the panels lit up.

"Amazing…" she glanced around as holographic images spread around the room, everything seemed fine until she heard the screams.

"Stop…" Hank gave her a perplexed look, he understood why Charles would be having this type of reaction but not her, what exactly had Trask done?

"Charles!" the glass covers on the gauges broke, sending small shards flying round them, Hank pulled Noah away to shield her.

"I'll go check the generator." Noah stared in fear, moving away from both Logan and Charles as Hank left. Charles turned to face Logan and Noah, seeing the terror on her face brought back an emotion he was very familiar with, heartache.

"Noah…?" she moved further away from him. "Don't…" that familiar look on her face brought him back to a night so long ago, he'd hurt her without intent to, that same deer in the headlights look, it killed him.

"It's not the machine, is it?" he shook his head. "I can't do this; my mind is—"

"Yes you can." Logan coaxed, Charles turned back to face him.

"It won't take it."

"You're Just a little rusty."

"Don't you understand? It's not a question of being rusty, I can flip the switches, I can turn the knobs, my power comes from here, it comes from…It's broken." He moved his hand from his head to where his heart was. "I feel like one of my students, Helpless. It was a mistake coming down here, it was a mistake freeing Erik, this whole thing has been one bloody mistake. I'm sorry Logan, but they sent back the wrong man"

Hearing his words as he left the room, she let them sink in.

"You're right, I am. Actually, it was supposed to be you. I was the only one who could physically make the trip and uh, I don't know how long I've got here. But I do know that a long time ago, actually, a long time from now, I was your most helpless student and you unlocked my mind. You showed me what I was, showed me what I could be. I don't know how to do that for you, you're right, I don't. But I know someone who can. Look, into my mind."

"You saw what I did to cerebro, you don't want me inside your head."

"There's no damage that you can do that hasn't already been done, trust me." She stayed by the door, watching the exchange, Charles finally seemed to have seen reason as he brought his hand up to Logan's temple.

"You poor man."

"look past me."

"No, I don't want your suffering! And I don't want your future!"

"Look past my future." Noah had finally calmed herself down, going to stand next to Charles.

"Calm down, please?" she had placed a gentle hand on his arm, forcing him to look over at her, her eyes were now silver. All the times he looked into those eyes he felt serenity wash over him, an effect only she had ever been able to produce.

"Look for your future." Logan instructed. "That's it." he watched as a small silver aura began to surround Noah, he finally saw why Charles was so interested in her, she had a real gift, much like Jean had on himself.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Charles stepped back away from Logan, looking between him and the slowly dimming Noah, he brought a hand up to touch hers, happy that she did not move away from him.

"powers back on." Hank had returned just as the silver glow completely faded.

"Yes, yes I did."

* * *

*Later that night.*

"Noah, can we talk?" the Nature manipulator had been looking at an old photograph that had been taken of them.

"Of course, come in." she set the frame back down on the bookshelf.

"I want to apologize."

"You haven't done anything, Charles."

"This is about that night, when you left."

"No, really, it doesn't matter. I'm not mad anymore." Charles advanced on her, similarly to how he had when he'd first found her, when he'd first brought her to his home.

"What are you doing?" she moved away toward the window.

"I recall a very similar situation to this, from a while back." He grabbed onto her wrist.

"I never pegged you for sentiment, now let go, that's hurts." She tried to pry his hand off but he grabbed her other wrist.

"I said let go!" Chares gave her a stern look, grasping both of her small wrists in one hand, he brought his now free hand up to touch her face. Noah stood stock still. He was recreating the night they had first kissed.

"And if I refuse?" she stared up at him with gold and silver eyes. "Don't move, please?" With that command he closed the space between them, kissing her hungrily.

After only a few moments Noah slowly kissed him back.

* * *

Yay! chapter three, thank you to my lovely readers and the reviews from Siobhan.22 and Animagirl, you guys are helping keep this story going, as are those of you following/favoriting.

I was really excited to write the end of this chapter, Noah and Charles finally got reunited after three years, and if I must say so, in a really sweet and romantic way.

Anyways, please leave me reviews with what you think, what you liked, Disliked, (Pease be nice about it though.) and wat you'd like to see in upcoming chapters.


	5. Helping the Enemy

Oh my god guys, I am so sorry that this took so long, with recent developments I've been in recovery since last Tuesday as well as busy preparing for my return to university tomorrow afternoon. I did not in the slightest mean to make the wait this long.

inspired song:

-Count on me -Bruno Mars.

* * *

Ch. 4: Helping the Enemy.

* * *

Noah's mind was on the events from the previous night, last time she and Charles had been that close was considered history.

"Raven, stop running." Charles had been almost insistent on using Cerebro to contact Raven.

"I'm back at the house, where you should be. I need…No, we need you to come home."

"I know what I need to do, Charles."

"If you kill Trask, you'll be creating countless more just like him."

"then I'll kill them too."

"She has to stop, if she doesn't she'll be killed." It was a harsh reality to face, but Noah knew what the future held now if they didn't stop Raven.

"Those are Erik's words, not yours. The girl I grew up with wasn't capable of killing. She was good, fair, full of compassion. The same compassion that saved Noah's life, Raven."

"I have compassion, just not for Trask. He's murdered too many of us, He almost murdered Noah, you saw the scars, the bruises on her arms, I know you did, you saw how sickly she looked in Paris." Charles stood idly by as raven snatched her plane ticket from his temporary hosts hand and walked off.

"Shut her down Charles, Get in her head."

"She's not letting me in. I'm barely holding on, I'm not strong enough yet." Logan shot a quick glance at Noah. "Think you can do something?"

"Logan, No. I won't ask that of her, she's done enough for us already." Noah smiled. "Charles, we're in this together, just like in Cuba. Let me help you now like you helped me then, like you've always helped me." Charles knew trying to convince her otherwise would be a waste of time, he sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but promise me you won't overexert yourself, you're still recovering yourself." She gave no response as she went to stand in front of him, placing her hands on the sides of his head.

"When this is all over Charles, for the love of god, get a haircut, you look like mutant Jesus." Hank bit back some laughter, Charles shot a look at his friend.

"Shut up Hank, you have more body hair than anyone, in your other form." It was Charles' turns to laugh, Happy that the girl he'd fallen in love with was still in there, he watched now, as that same familiar silver glow surrounded her body, she had obviously learned to control it to a much more extensive degree because he felt warm, calm, like a child wrapped in their favorite blanket. He projected his image to the airport where Raven was.

"I know what Trask has done, but killing him will not bring them back. It will set you on a path from which there is no return. An endless cycle of killing, us and them, until there is nothing left. But we can stop it, right now. You and I, you just have to come home."

"I have to, You haven't changed at all, Charles. Like I said I know exactly what I have to do." The glow died down as Charles took off the helmet, Noah let her hands drop to her sides again.

"You alright, love?" She smiled, giving a simple nod. "Fine, just been using a lot of energy lately."

"Well, I appreciate what you just did, even if Raven didn't listen to me. She's on her way to Washington D.C"

"Oh god, I have to get on another airplane?" she looked sickly again, Hank, Charles and Logan kept a close watch on her.

"Afraid so, love."

"Hey guys, there's something I need to show you."

* * *

Hank opened the room to some dingy looking recording studio.

"Hank, what is this?"

"I've got this system I've designed, to record any news about Paris. Over all three networks and PBS."

"All three, wow." Logan's sarcastic reply was not appreciated in the current situation, Noah let him know by giving him a good smack to the back of the head.

"Watch it." he warned, she rose her hand, ready to smack him again.

"Don't talk back to me, Logan, I'll make you wish you were pushing up daisies in the garden out back."

"She's not kidding." Logan stared down at Noah once again, giving up. Noah smiled in triumph. "Anyways, look what I found."

' _Tomorrow morning, in front of the Whitehouse, the president will make his announcement. He'll be joined by the secretary of defense, and has even sought the help of renowned scientist, Bolivar Trask and his special advisors on how to combat these mutants. The white house is…'_ Hank paused the broadcast.

"Raven hasn't realized, she kills Trask, at an event like that, with the whole world watching…"

"I came a long way for nothing."

"There's more bad news I'm afraid. I saw in the report, they found traces of her blood in Paris. For all we know they could already have her DNA, which is all they'd need."

"to create the sentinels of the future…"

"There's a theory in quantum physics that…"

"Time is immutable…Hank how does that apply to this?"

"It's like a river, you can throw a pebble into it, create a ripple, but the current always corrects itself. No matter what you do, the river just keeps flowing in the same direction."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I get it, he means what if this war is inevitable?"

"Exactly, What if she's meant to kill Trask? What if this is just simply who she is?"

"Just because someone stumbles, loses their way, doesn't mean they're lost forever. No, I don't believe that theory, Hank, and I cannot believe that that is who she is. Ready the plane, we're going to Washington." Noah felt her stomach drop, regardless of how many times she'd flown back and forth between New York and Oxford, she still hated that queasy feeling take off left her with.

* * *

*Foyer.*

"Well leave first thing in the morning, so I suggest you all get a good night's rest." Logan made it a point to smack Noah upside the head as payback.

"Watch it! I'll skewer you like a human kabob, I swear to god, Logan."

"Chill Short stack." Even Hank froze at the name. "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"No one's every commented on her height and gotten away unscathed, Logan. Not even Charles and he's only four or five inches taller than her." Logan smirked.

"Height a bit of a sore spot, pipsqueak?" in no time at all Noah tackled him the ground, her vines extending to tie around his arms and legs.

"Holy shit!" Charles and Hank laughed at his surprised expression, "How the hell are these plants so strong?!" he struggled against his plant bindings, Noah just smiled.

"Teach you to call me short, Jerk." She stared up the stairs, fully intent on leaving him where he was.

"Come on Noah, enough fun, let him go." Charles' tone was serious, but she saw the mischievous glint in his eyes, sighing she called the vines off, letting Logan right himself and come to terms with having been taken down by a girl half his size.

"Little Shit…" he rubbed his wrists, which were raw from the thorny vines she had ensnared him in. Noah stuck her tongue out like a child before climbing the rest of the stairs.

"She certainly keeps you on your toes, doesn't she?"

"Yes well, a little mischief here and there brightens the day, the students used to love her tricks, there was never a dull moment when she was at the institute."

* * *

*Next morning on the plane. *

"Ugh, I don't care how many times I've flown, every time I get sick!" Noah grimaced, avoiding looking out the window, instead choosing to lay down, her head on Charles' lab as he ran his finger through her hair.

"You alright?"

"I think I am."

"Whatever happens today I need you to promise me something. You've looked into my mind and you've seen a lot of bad, but you've seen the good too. The X-men, Promise me you'll find us. Use your power, bring us together. Guide us, lead us, Storm, Scott, Jean, Her…" He motioned to Noah, "Remember those names. There are so many of us, we will need you, Professor." He nodded at Logan's request.

"I'll…do my best. But Noah, I'm not sure I want her to be part of that team ever again, what happened last time almost ruined her." He looked down at the now sleeping girl in his arms, he smiled almost fondly.

"Your best is enough, trust me."

* * *

*Washington D.C*

"Can I see your invitations please?" Charles tricked the guards using one of his mind tricks. "Yes you may, these three are with me."

"Go ahead."

"Tricking your way into an international even way to go, Charles." He gave Noah a look before continuing to walk through the area.

"Logan!" He seemed confused about something, but kept walking when Charles called after him. Eventually they all found a spot in the giant mass of people.

"I haven't found her yet, but she has to be here." Charles kept searching for Raven.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the President of the United States." The crowd clapped and cheered as the president took the stage, ready to give his address.

"My fellow Americans, today we face the greatest threat in our history, Mutants. We have prepared for this threat, in the immortal words of Ronald Oppenheimer: Behold! The world will never be the same again." The curtain behind the president dropped, revealing the Sentinels.

"Oh my god…that's what wipes us out?" Logan nodded as Noah stared at the robotic machines in horror.

"These things, they're why he tortured me, took so many blood samples." Unbeknownst to the small group, Raven had begun to move in.

"Raven!" apparently he had found her through all the commotion.

"Where, where is she Charles?" Noah looked about the crowd, her eyes landing where Charles directed her.

"I have her, she's over there. There, you see? Secret serviceman, left of the stage. Go." Thankful for her small stature Noah weaved through the crowd easily, Logan and Hank had a bit more difficulty. She knew she could take down Raven on her own.

"What the hell are you doing, I didn't tell you to activate them." Trask appeared to be chewing out Stryker.

"I didn't." Noah had run out towards the front of the stage, she knew the only way she could deter Raven was to protect the very man she wanted to kill.

"Doctor Trask, Lieutenant Stryker, you need to go, you're not safe here!" Trask recognized her the second he saw her face.

' _Noah, what are you doing, get away from him!'_

' _Charles, I'm fine, I can handle this!'_ she shut him out, focusing on getting Trask to safety.

"How did you escape my facility?"

"That's not important right now, It' imperative that you get to safety." She hurried over to the microphone as the sentinels lifted off the ground and levitated in the air.

"Please, you have to trust me!" Trask looked down at the girl in front of him as the sentinels armed themselves, ready to shoot at the crowd. Finally, it selected its target and began firing rounds.

"You need to go, NOW!" everyone began to scatter, terrified screams filled the conference area. Finally, Trask and his men followed her orders, running for cover. Noah took this opportunity to tackle Raven to the ground.

"Erik!" she heard the faint yell of Charles over the gunfire as Raven tried to wrestle her off.

"Get off me Noah!"

"No! Not until you stop this senseless act of violence." Raven shoved her off, disappearing into the crowd again.

"Dammit!"

"Nymph, Where's Trask?" Hank and Logan caught up to her. "I got him away safely, he and Stryker both should be with the President."

"Good work. Really, nicely done." She finally had the chance to look up and see the giant stadium floating toward them.

"Is that Nationals Park Stadium? What the hell is he thinking?"

"Get out of here!" Noah stared at him like he had two heads. "What? No!"

"Noah, this isn't a request, it's an order. I won't see you hurt anymore." As the stadium drifted closer She stared up at Erik, her sense of defiance growing.

"I won't see you die, Charles! Not because of him!"

"Charles!" finally looking up he noticed the stadium lights falling towards him, he quickly dropped to the ground as Noah formed a protective shield as fast as she could until Hank and Logan could get to them. The stadium finally fell, meant to keep out and police or security. Erik placed the Sentinels around the stadium wall as a method of security, ready to shoot at anyone who moved.

"Probably not supposed to ask this kind of thing, but, in the future, do I make it?"

"No, but we can change that. Right?" Noah stared up at Erik, her shield diminishing "Erik, Stop!"

"Do what you were designed for."

"Erik, no!" Noah's body started glowing gold as the small orbs began to fill the open space, her eyes a single color now as she stood, advancing on the metal user.

"Enough is enough, Erik. Shut it down!" the metal user turned his attention to the small woman before him.

"I see Trask didn't beat that defiance out of you. You're still as stubborn as the day we met you, still just as scared."

"Don't play games with me Erik, we both know I am one of the few who can kill you, do you really want to piss me off? I can do to you what Shaw did to Darwin."

"Ooh, I'd like to see you try, Noah. If you think you can."

"Noah, Enough!" She froze, shifting her gaze.

"But I can do this!"

"I know you can, love. That's why I can't let you." She watched as Hank and Logan took on one of the sentinels, until Erik had Logan pinned.

"Stop! Erik, please!" she watched in horror as he used the metal poles to ensnare the man.

"So much for being a survivor." With that they all watched as Logan was flung out of the area, he then turned his focus on the white house, trying to draw something out of it. They finally saw what it was as a large metal safe like thing flew across the yard.

"Wat are you planning to—" Erik shut her up by tossing her across the lawn before proceeding to rip open the safe room.

"Noah?!" she faintly heard someone calling to her but in her daze she couldn't place the voice, watching as everything starting going again in slow motion. Erik had guns pointed at the politicians, he was going to make sure Raven was taken care of, he was going to secure their future.

"You built these weapons to destroy us, Why? Because you are afraid of our gifts, because we are…different. Humanity has always feared that which is different. Well I'm here to tell you, to tell the world, you're right to fear us. We are the future, we are the ones who inherit this earth and anyone who stands in our way will suffer the same fate as these men you see before you." Noah forced herself back to her feet, despite her bodies protest.

"Toda was meant to be a demonstration of your power, instead I give you a glimpse of the devastation my race can unleash upon yours. Let this be a warning to the world and to my mutant brothers and sisters out there, I say this; no more hiding, no more suffering, you have lived in the shadows, in shame and fear for too long. Come out, join me, fight together in a brotherhood of our kind. A new tomorrow that starts today."

"That's not…true, Erik." He turned his attention back to Noah.

"Foolish…" she tuned out what he said next as she stood in front of the guns.

"What your propositioning…it's only another holocaust, you'll do to them and us, what was done to you and your family. Is that truly what you want?"

"What do you know about it?" Erik appeared to be getting angrier.

"Murder for the sake of your ideals, genocide, it makes you no better than Hitler…no better than Shaw when he killed your mother. These men, they have families as well, you can't blame them for trying to do the same as yourself. They want to secure their family's future's as much as you want to secure ours."

"Securing their family's future takes ours away, is that what you want?!"

"What I want…it won't matter what I want, what any of us want, if you kill these men you'll kill us along with them." She didn't see The president inching out of the destroyed safe room.

"You want to make a statement? Kill me, fine, but spare everyone else." Noah watched as he took to standing in front of her

"Very heroic, Mr. President. But you had no intention of sparing any of us. The future of our species begins now." Noah's eyes shifted to the car where Hank had been Trapped, the sentinel had changed direction, heading for them.

"Watch out!" in the brief moment of distraction Noah heard the cocking of a gun just before the bullet fired.

"No!" the president finally shifted back into Raven, the bullet had hit Eriks neck, causing him to lose focus and drop the guns.

"You used to be a better shot."

"Trust me, I still am." She knocked Erik out before turning back towards the politicians. Noah however had not moved.

"Noah, get out of my way." She didn't move, Charles had managed to freeze everyone.

"Get out of my head, Charles!"

"Raven, please, do not make us the enemy today."

"Look around you, we already are." Hank had hurried over to try and pry the scaffolding off of Charles' body.

"Not all of us. All you've done so far is save the lives of these men. You can show them a better path. I've been trying to control you ever since the day we met and look where that's got us. Everything that happened now, is in your hands. I have faith in you Raven." Charles unfroze everyone, letting the telepathy slip away. Noah stared back at Raven with both fear and defiance.

"Don't be what they think you are, please. Don't make all of us into something to be feared." Raven didn't move for a few moments, staring Trask and the others down before finally dropping the gun. Noah sighed in relief s Raven turned to leave, taking Erik's helmet with her.

"He's all yours, Charles." Charles used his abilities to temporarily control Erik, Lifting the scaffolding off of him. Hank quickly helped him up.

"If you let them have me, I'm as good as dead, you know that."

"I know." Noah watched the familiar exchange, it had been similar to when they'd all been together in Cuba.

"Good bye old friends."

"Good bye, Erik." Noah watched Raven begin to leave.

* * *

"Raven, Wait!" Charles and Hank watched her go after the shapeshifter, the red head stopped at her friend's voice.

"Thank you, for what you did today, actually, everything you've done thus far. If you hadn't broken me out of Trasks laboratory…I'd likely be dead."

"Noah, what I did today, I could have killed you had Charles not done what he had and frozen everyone. Don't thank me."

"But you didn't, You're still our Raven, even if you look like Mystique on the outside, you're still one of my best friends." Raven smiled.

"Thanks, Noah. Take care of Charles, alright? Ask him if he still carries around the promise ring." Noah smiled.

"I will, and don't worry, I don't plan on going anywhere, I'm going to stay and help rebuild the institute and contact oxford about my graduation that I'm three years late to." The two women laughed.

"I'll see you around, Noah. I'll also make sure I drop by for visits from time to time."

"I'm sure Charles will appreciate that, so will Hank and I. Beast still has feelings for you, despite his awkward nerdiness."

"Noted." With that she turned and left. Noah turned and went back to the others.

"I'll guess you're going back home?" Noah shook her head at Charles' assumption.

"I've been in captivity for three years, Charles, what home am I going back to? The flat you lent me in Oxford or the room you've lent me back at the manor?" he flashed her a sarcastic look.

"No need for hostilities, love, it was only a question."

"A terrible question."

"Alright, down girl." He laughed.

"So I'm a pet now?"

"In a manner of speaking, I'm sure Hank would be glad to take you out back and hose you down, can't have the stray tracking mud through my house." Noah gave him a wide eyed look.

"I'll show you a stray, damn shaggy English sheepdog!" she referenced his long shaggy, curly mop of hair in her insult.

"If I'm a sheepdog then you, love, are a Yorkshire terrier, tiny and a bit of a pest if I don't mind saying so." He referenced her height in retaliation.

"Oh it's on, mutant jesus!"

"You're talking but all I hear is Yip yip yip yip yip yip." She looked at Hank who looked ready to run for his life.

"I see how it is, you realize it's a long drive back to Westchester right?"

"Yip yip yip yip yip yip." As soon as she was close enough she smacked him upside the head.

"Ouch! Assaulting the injured now, I call game foul."

"Well I call foul odor, when was the last time you had a shower?" she plugged her nose in pretend repulsion.

"Alright, alright, truce." The two made a silent agreement as Hank helped Charles leave the White house lawn.

* * *

So, I think that's a funny end to the 4th chapter. And Do not worry, this is not the final chapter of Whispers on the wind, however with my University classes starting tomorrow updates may be slower, nothing I can do about that. Next chapter will be a bit of a time skip and A LOT of adlibbing and improv.

Next chapter sees the return of Alex/Havoc

As usual Please review for another update, I love hearing from all of you!


End file.
